happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flippy-Flaky Relationship
This article focuses on the interaction between Flippy and Flaky. Overview Flippy and Flaky are depicted in the series to be good friends. In earlier episodes, Flippy's flipped-out personality would kill Flaky as with any other character. Although by the TV series, this has changed to Flippy generally not noticing Flaky, even when flipped out. But then, Flaky discovered Flippy's disorder and she developed a phobia of him, and their friendship began to fall apart. In fan-made material, they are commonly depicted as a couple. Flippy's Side When he is not flipped out, Flippy seems to regard Flaky as a friend, as he is seen playing hide and seek with her, Toothy, and Petunia in his debut. He also joins her at a campfire, even specifically choosing the seat next to her in This Is Your Knife. In Without a Hitch, though the interaction is simply based on his need for a ride, when the car crash occurs and Flaky winds up trapped in the car, he ignores his own injuries and immediately tries to help her. However, this friendship is put to the test and failed in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, when Flaky accidentally pops the inflatable life-raft (which was their only way off the island). Though it is unknown whether he, Lumpy, Sniffles, Handy, or any combination thereof were the ones to kill Flaky, when he is hammering in her grave, he is laughing evilly with no signs of remorse or grief and without any other traits that would suggest that this was his evil self influencing his actions. Fliqpy's Side As is expected from his character, Fliqpy kills Flaky without remorse in Hide and Seek, This Is Your Knife, Keepin' it Reel, and even By The Seat Of Your Pants, just as he does to all the other characters. He even uses her as a weapon to kill Cuddles in Keepin' it Reel. However, in Party Animal and Random Acts of Silence, she was near and in a vulnerable position but was purposefully left unharmed. It is possible that the reason this happened in Party Animal is because Flaky was TOO vulnerable and that the soldier code would not let him attack someone who has no way of defending themselves. Also, in Double Whammy Part I, her screams are capable of changing him back into Good Flippy, though this is also a state where Flaky may have been too vulnerable. Flaky's Side Despite her deeply ingrained fear of Fliqpy, in early episodes, Flaky seems to see Flippy as a friend. She not only occasionally plays with him and other characters, but in Party Animal she goes through the trouble of planning a surprise birthday party for him. This could be because the same episode implies that at that point, she is unaware of his disorder, given that she very trustingly hands him a cake cutter, which almost causes him to flip out. However, in Without a Hitch, she has definitely learned that and has become afraid of both versions of him. She not only tries to avoid him, but throughout the episode, she has hallucinations of him flipping out and killing her. This fear goes so far that when he tries to help free her from the crashed car, she stabs him in the eye with a shard of glass. In her defense though, Flippy was coming at her with a potential weapon, so she did not really have the time to look at his eyes or teeth to see if he was flipped. Trivia *No fans can say that Fliqpy did not know who he was killing in early internet episodes, as the creators made Flippy kill Flaky like every other character. *In Kringle Feast, there is a picture of Flippy and Flaky alongside Lumpy on a wall. *In Party Animal, both of them are shown to be extremely allergic to peanuts (though in Flippy's case, it may be venison). *Despite being on good terms, they have both killed each other on purpose at least once in the series, and are the only characters each of them has killed on purpose. *Despite their quiet and friendly personalities, both of them are sometimes grumpy towards other characters. **In Random Acts of Silence, Flippy becomes annoyed by Mime making loud sounds (although this may have been Flippy taking his librarian job too seriously). **In Party Animal, Nutty annoys Flaky by attempting to get the candies for the cake. *Although Flaky may know about Flippy's evil side, she does not appear to know how he is triggered, as in Without a Hitch she seems to think that Flippy just flips out randomly. *It is possible that one of the reasons the pairing of Flippy and Flaky were created was as an oxymoron. Flaky is very timid, shy and cowardly. Flippy on the other hand is very outgoing, risky, and of course, deadly. Also, Flippy is green and Flaky is red, and these two colors are on the opposite side of the color spectrum. This would make sense to create an oxymoron, as both are complete opposites in almost every way. The only exception is that both are very friendly, and will do things for others. They also both have Fl as the first two letters in their names and both of them have "y" as the last letter in their names. *Despite the fact that Flippy and Flaky are not an official couple in the series, they are actually the most popular couple in the entire fandom, greatly surpassing both Cuddles-Giggles and Handy-Petunia, even though the latter is official. *The possible reasons for the fans to depict the two as a couple are: **1. A popular/common relationship theory is that "opposites attract", due to them being natural opposites in almost every way. **2. In Double Whammy, Flaky's screams are able to snap Flippy back to his normal self, indicating that only she can stop Flippy after he flips out. Fliqpy also spares Flaky in Party Animal and Random Acts of Silence. ***However, they are unable to do so in the early Internet episodes, so this is probably a one-time occurance. **3. They are often seen interacting with or helping each other, more so than they do with others. **4. Because Flippy is a fan favorite character in the series, and the second fan favorite character in the series is Flaky, it would make sence for so many users to ship their favorite characters. *Cuddles is the most frequent victim of both characters. *The Love Bites short, On My Mind was possibly created to poke fun at or irritate the HTF fandom because of the overwhelming demands to make this couple canon by making Flippy date Giggles. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe